Old fashioned fairy tales
by Deadloss
Summary: Jim crea crímenes como si fuesen obras de arte, Sherlock siempre está dispuesto a apreciar un buen trabajo. Sheriarty.


Advertencias: Definiciones algo gráficas de un cadáver, pero no muy gore. Solo un poquito oscuro.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece blbalbalbalbalba, ojalá me pagasen por ello, actualmente no lo hacen blablablabl

Notas de la autora: **¡Felicidades Dheisen!** :D Compañera del **foro I'm Sherlocked** Aish espero que lo pasaras muy bien y que te guste mi regalo. Haces trabajos magníficos tanto como escritora como de beta y te mereces una y mil historias como premio :D

Querías algo un poco más "romántico o sexy o algo", esto a salido xD El promt, bueno, hay esta; si buscas.

Disfrutad de la historia, que le he puesto mucho amor.

* * *

John caminaba mirando hacia todos lados paranoico, buscando ojos indiscretos donde no había más que aire.

Estaban inmersos entre altísimos edificios de aspecto futurista que se caían a pedazos. Eran enormes gigantes que contrastaban con las casas bajas del centro de la capital. John creía solemnemente que solo se podían encontrar edificios de gran altura en los modernos centros empresariales, o complejos de apartamentos muy lujosos. Sin embargo aquel sitio no encajaba en ninguno de las dos categorías. Parecía de ciencia ficción, como abandonado prematuramente; una urbe diferente, ajena y apagada.

-¿Realmente seguimos en Londres?-Preguntó caminando al lado de Sherlock. Hasta el aire que respiraban era rancio, enrarecido.

-Si, ¿nunca habías estado en Thamesmead?-Se acercaron al amarillo cordón policial, donde una siempre vigilante Sally de labios apretados estaba rodeada de su equipo; mirándoles mal les dejó entrar al bloque desconchado de apartamentos.

-No, este lugar es surrealista-Apretaba el botón desvalijado del ascensor sin ningún éxito.- ¿Escaleras?

-Escaleras.- Dijo parco y seco, asintiendo- Aunque hay que ir hasta el piso 20.-

Habían recibido la llamada de Lestrade justo antes del amanecer. John se extrañó ante su brevedad, ya que Sherlock aceptó el caso sin apenas pestañear. No emitió ninguna queja, cierto era que llevaba casi una semana sin lo que él llamaba "algo digno". Pero por regla general cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin un caso irónicamente, a la hora de la llamada, más preguntas hacía y más renuente era a aceptarlo.

Sin embargo aquella vez les faltó tiempo para meterse en un taxi. John le intentó sonsacar algún dato, pero Sherlock solo había musitado asesinato, lo cual no le servía de gran ayuda. Luego había centrado su atención en la ventanilla durante la casi hora y cuarto de viaje ignorándole.

Subieron en silencio las escaleras, cruzando descansillos llenos de pintadas y luces titilantes, algunos no tenían ni las bombillas.

-¿Es que aquí no vive nadie?- Preguntó John en el decimoséptimo rellano-Todavía no hemos visto un alma.-

-Thamesmead, o los Little Lagos como es conocido, esta medio deshabitado. Se planteó hace 40 años como un barrio para descongestionar el centro de la ciudad. Pero desde hace unos ocho es bien conocido por ser un nido de criminales y mafias. Uno de los peores lugares de Londres.-

Llegaron hasta el piso señalado, el equipo forense envuelto en trajes azules deambulaban tomando instantáneas de hasta la más mínima grieta en el linóleo. Lestrade estaba en el marco de la puerta, con semblante serio y algo más sombrío de lo usual. John tenía un mal presentimiento con todo aquello y no era capaz de decir exactamente por qué.

-¿Han estropeado mucho la escena?-Sin saludos, brusco y directo.

-No. Y Sherlock, por favor, intenta comportarte.-Pero el detective ya había entrado en el piso y le ignoró como de costumbre, John le siguió no sin antes saludar con un movimiento de cabeza al inspector.

Cuando puso un pié en la habitación se quedó helado. Escarcha fluyendo por las venas cuando fijó su atención en el cuerpo. Porque viendo el barrio había esperado salvajismo obsceno, un festín de sangre en manchas erráticas. Lo que encontró era un plató, una puesta en escena increíblemente preparada que cortaba el aliento.

Una mujer joven, adolescente, de raza negra; colgando del techo. Pendida de multitud de hilos que atravesaban sus brazos, como una muñeca. Hebras de pesca que sujetaban su espalda, recorriéndole la parte trasera del cuello para mantenerla de pie en el aire, parecía haberse quedado enredada al ascender hacia el cielo. Tenía el rostro totalmente pintado en blanco-no maquillado-cubierto con algún tipo de acrílico; la boca derramaba labial rojo por las comisuras, oleadas llegando hasta la barbilla. De sus hombros caía una corta tela escarlata, una simple mantola con capucha. En mitad de su pecho había florecido una nota en la que se podía leer: "Soy aquella que no dudó en devorar a su abuela".

-John, análisis.-Su voz escondía exaltación y no le pasó desapercibida al doctor, quien comenzó la inspección con ojo clínico. Le desconcentraba que Sherlock estuviese revoloteando por la sala en un derroche de energía, desatando en voz baja el dinamismo y emoción que no había mostrado antes

-Hora de la muerte aproximadamente hace 24 horas, a juzgar por las coloraciones grises en las zonas del cuello y abdomen. Hay gran acumulación de líquido en las extremidades inferiores, debido a la posición en la que se encuentra. Por la falta de grandes cantidades de sangre en los orificios, los hilos y áreas colindantes; todos fueron realizados postmortem. La causa de la muerte es un paro respiratorio o cardíaco ocasionado por una incisión en el bulbo raquídeo. La herida mortal fue realizada con algún tipo de cuchillo cóncavo, porque la hendidura muestra una media luna perfecta.-

Sherlock estaba inmerso en su teléfono ignorándole y John resopló llenándose de paciencia. Fijó su mirada en la nota en mitad del pecho.

-Sherlock, ¿Crees realmente…?-

-¿Qué la victima cometió un acto de canibalismo? Obviamente, no.-

-¿Por qué?-Consiguió que el detective levantase la vista del móvil sonriente.

-Observa la escena, todo está inmaculado. El cuerpo no llega a tener las 24 horas, se ha puesto en esa posición antes de que el rigor mortis se estableciese por completo. La sincronía que se ha empleado es espectacular; fíjate en la columna, en el tratamiento de las vertebras T3, T5 y T8 para que sujeten el peso total con los hilos trenzados, limpio. Observa el conjunto general, el cabello perfectamente peinado y el rostro pintado, la capa roja, es un añadido (no concuerda con la vestimenta de la victima) y sin embargo está hecha a medida, no hay etiquetas, ni marcas. ¿Todo esto junto con la nota qué nos indica? Es el final del clásico cuento, Caperucita Roja. No la versión más popular y extendida con el leñador; sino la anterior, la de Charles Perrault. En la cual el lobo le da a la niña de beber y comer el cuerpo de su abuela. Con el mensaje solo nos indica a qué historia se esta refiriendo, no al acto en sí. Así que no, no estamos ante canibalismo, sino ante una elegante representación.-

John torció la boca a ante el último adjetivo, dispuesto a comentarle que no debía sentir tanta excitación ante un asesinato que demostraba tamaña frialdad. Pero Sherlock restó importancia a las palabras todavía no pronunciadas con un movimiento ágil de mano.

-Paida Okeke.-

-¿Perdona?-

-La victima es Paida Okeke, me has oído a la primera, de raíz y padres nigerianos pero inglesa. Su familia es una de las dos grandes mafias africanas afinadas aquí, en los Little Lagos. Se disputan el control sobre importaciones dudosamente legales en Londres y gran parte del Reino Unido.-Mientras hablaba le mostró el teléfono, donde se podía verse una fotografía de la chica, sonriente y abrazada a un par de amigas.-Es su página personal en internet.

Sherlock le miraba resuelto, dirigió el último vistazo al cuerpo suspendido para finalmente declarar.

-Empezaremos con la familia, la elección de la historia no puede haber sido al azar, buscaremos cualquier tipo de conexión.-

-Pero… ¿quién puede hacer algo tan macabro?-John se sintió absurdo conforme las palabras abandonaban sus labios. Claro que sabía quién era capaz, no de cometer semejante crimen, sino de arrancar cumplidos sinceros, de provocar la turbación que Sherlock sentía bullir en la parte posterior del cráneo.

* * *

Lo tenía de nuevo allí delante, como si se tratase de una memoria densa y pegajosa, una de la que no podía desprenderse. Y es que tenía la misma apariencia, siempre los mismos detalles repitiéndose una y otra vez en un circuito cerrado, como la misma copia de un mismo recuerdo.

Ahora la pista de baile cambiaba y el cavernoso pasillo de suelo marmoreo les sujetaba. Siempre a media luz, siempre entre los hilos de lo irreal. Siempre amparados en la ambigüedad de si lo que acontece esta realmente sucediendo

Sherlock sentía la incomodidad propia de no estar leyéndole por entero, sino la parte que él quería que leyese. Aquello le frustraba, fascinaba y provocaba sensación de vértigo; todo ello mezclado incómodamente creando caos, porque eso es lo que era el ser frente a él; un caos matemáticamente ordenado.

-Así que cuéntame, ¿lograste encajarlo todo?- Moriarty le miraba interesado, pese a saber ya la respuesta.

-Si, fue el padre de la chica.-

-Claro, ¿pero podrás arrestarlo? Ah, no, porque no puedes demostrarlo.-Mostraba gesto sosegado y los ojos negros, brillantes. Sherlock sabía que aquello era una invitación, una provocación a entrar en un nivel más retorcido y oscuro del juego. Por supuesto se zambulló en las aguas desconocidas, recitando.

-Fue Okeke ante la traición de su hija, al acostarse con Obatalá Sliman. Él sedujo a la adolescente, para obtener acceso a información sobre la organización. La pareja de ella al enterarse intentó buscar ayuda en su suegro, no tuvo en cuenta que el hombre estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de cualquiera que entorpeciese sus actos; inclusive su propia hija. Seguramente el cuerpo de Sliman nunca lo encontremos, ¿por qué sí hallamos el de ella?-Se acercó en grandes zancadas llevado por el fragor de sus palabras.

-Él en el fondo quería a su hija, deseaba una obra de arte, yo se la di. ¿Te gustó?-Jim no estaba a la defensiva, se sentía cómodo aunque Sherlock llevase las manos a la espalda intentando demostrar vanamente superioridad, recuperar la situación.

-No.-

-Claro que no, si hubieses podido resolverlo por completo la respuesta cambiaría.-Tenía una de esas sonrisas que solo penden del rostro de quien sabe ha dado en lo correcto. Su voz cambió de registro, en la siguiente frase.-Pero eso no puede ser, tu resuelves completamente lo que yo decido debe ser resuelto completamente.

Sherlock apretaba la mandíbula y Jim rió complacido. Habían ido eliminando el espacio entre ellos, apenas los separaba medio metro de aire frío.

-Te atraparé, algún día te apresaré y no podrás escapar.-La amenaza velada retumbó en la galería, el pálido suelo devolvía sus difusas figuras reflejadas.

-¿Si?-Lo dejó escapar en un suspiro.-No veo a los policías, no veo helicópteros, no veo a tu hermano, no veo a todo el servicio secreto británico descolgándose por la fachada. Te_ veo_ a ti, _solo_ a ti, que no has traído ni tu móvil contigo.

-Irrelevante, ese día llegará y simplemente no podrás alejarte chasqueando los dedos para replegar a tus esbirros.-A Sherlock le reverberaba la cabeza, le ardía la garganta, estaba sujetando con los dedos la máscara de su impasibilidad mientras el hombre frente a él se divertía intentando hacerla añicos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Sherlock Holmes? Ilústrame, ¿qué pretexto te has impuesto a ti mismo para presentarte aquí esta noche? No tengo a tu pequeño juguete Johnny-boy, no hay un arma apuntando a tu preciosa cabeza (ni a la suya), ni amenaza de extorsión, no hay un acertijo obvio de sangre y muerte.-Gustoso le estaba pidiendo que dijera que él en si mismo era una promesa de sangre, muerte y mucho más; pero Sherlock le devolvió una mirada altiva. No estaba dispuesto a que esas palabras abandonasen su boca; por mucho que las pensase.

Aquello era un intercambio de frases que ambos sabían el otro pensaba, esa conversación la habían tenido un millón de veces en sus respectivas cabezas, con infinidad de variables y posibilidades calculadas, hasta la exasperación. Pero todo eso no les había evitado encontrarse; Sherlock quería constatar que Moriarty era más tangible que adictivos susurros, Jim quería reafirmar que Holmes no era una perfecta invención de su mente.

No existía el espacio personal, no había cabida para él entre ellos. A menos de un palmo Sherlock podía ver, incluso con aquella iluminación, cada poro de la piel ajena; cada arruga de un rostro terriblemente expresivo que solía portar ojos vacíos. Inundó de aire sus pulmones, consciente de ello por primera vez, y le invadió la fragancia que Jim desprendía. Su mente se agarró desesperada al último resquicio seguro, comenzó a analizar los componentes del aroma, centrándose en el proceso químico de destilado. Diferenció que la cabecera del perfume era predominantemente Bergamota, pero que el corazón era de Cedro y Cacao, el fondo parecía estar construido sobre Guacayo ahumado. Fragancia elaborada en maderas, clásica pero de mezcla sorprendente.

Acabó la disección y su mente lanzó un grito agónico al no tener donde aferrarse; el punto de no retorno estaba extendido entre ambos, en cada surco, en sus respiraciones pesadas. Así que dejaron que ocurriese lo inevitable; el choque completo de dos fuerzas, ya habían entrelazado mentes, comparado con aquello todo resultaba casi insuficiente.

Jim besó egoístamente, como él mismo lo haría si poseyese una libido más excitable, que le hubiese llevado a practicar. Sherlock podía nombrar cada músculo que se necesitaba para llevar a cabo un beso y todo lo que ello implicaba. Era conocido y totalmente ajeno a la vez, intentó recabar los datos más precisos posibles para analizarlos posteriormente. Porque en ese momento no se sentía capaz de estudiar todo aquello desde una perspectiva óptima.

Al separarse Sherlock no tenía seguridad sobre si realmente aquello había ocurrido. Porque aquello no podía ser real, seguía teniendo el rostro impasible; pero pestañeaba con rapidez, él no hacía ese tipo de acciones.

-Dejaré que lo asimiles antes de que te salga humo de la cabeza-Volvió a dejar correr el aire entre ellos, repasaba con los dedos la comisura de sus labios, limpiándose.-Tienes que aprender, estaba muy claro en la historia original; duerme con el lobo, nunca ocurre nada bueno.-

Jim hizo resonar sus zapatos contar el suelo mientras caminaba de espaldas, sin apartar la vista de los iris verde que había visto muy de cerca y es que ninguno cerrase los ojos tenía sus ventajas.

Desapareció por la puerta, sin dejar rastro de haber estado, de haber existido; Sherlock se quedó allí por un segundo, luego abandonó el pasillo por la puerta contraria.

* * *

Notas finales:

Como curiosidad Thamesmead es el lugar de grabación de la serie Misfits y de algunas escenas de La naranja mecánica.

Cualquier fallo, gramatical, ortográfico, de coherencia y demás, decídmelo y lo corrijo. Tengo lectoras muy listas que no pasan una y sobre todo _tú_, sí _tú_ :D No me dejes caer en fallos.

Por supuesto si veis a todo el mundo OOC, o que yo estoy muy enferma y soy muy retorcida también comentádmelo

(Esto es segundo oneshot más largo que escribo)

**¡Muy feliz cumpleaños de nuevo Dheisen :D!**


End file.
